


Dirty Secrets

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: They'd been keeping their extra curricular activities a secret, making the payoff all that more rewarding, to the point that they were barely off stage most nights before they were finding the nearest empty room and tearing each other apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cowritten with the ever amazing TOPcorn
> 
> Topcorn:
> 
> Filthy, FILTHY SunDae/DaeBae/whatever your preference for Daesung and Youngbae to be called. 
> 
> I tortured myself and Tabismouse the entire way through this, and I am sorry for how NOT sorry I am.
> 
> This is just... Outright filth  so filthy.
> 
> Warnings or whatever: Blowjob, comeplay, some d/s elements, lots of mentions of saliva and various bodily fluids, cock worship basically, maybe a little bit religiously offensive. I don't even know what to tag this as, RIP me.
> 
> The mouse shall be writing a follow up. Stay tuned for more deets~
> 
> Mousie:  
> Followup posted. Absolutely no apologies made for the absolute perversion before you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by TOPcorn

There was nothing gentle about it. Between the two of them, it never was. 

They'd been keeping their extra curricular activities a secret, making the payoff all that more rewarding, to the point that they were barely off stage most nights before they were finding the nearest empty room and tearing each other apart. 

Tonight had been no different, skin still slick with sweat as fabric tore and bare expanses of muscle were revealed to each other. They'd been eye fucking each other across the stage all night, despite knowing that it was risky, that the fans were observant and their band mates even more so. It couldn't be helped. 

Youngbae grinned as teeth grazed at his throat, thumbs pressing tight into his waist as a tongue laved at the sweat collecting in the dip of his collarbone. A shiver rippled across him, the air cool against sweat and saliva tainted skin. His singlet was beyond repair, his care factor even worse. The teeth and tongue drifted, raised again, until a hot breath was huffed directly into his ear.   
"I could fuck you right against this wall," a voice, dark and full of promise caressed, "You drive me crazy."  
Youngbae groaned, deep and strained, as the slow roll of his dongsaeng's hips aligned their aching cocks and provided a teasing amount of pressure, just this side of painful. 

"You're meant to be... The sweet one," Youngbae huffed between breaths, teeth grazing and tugging on his nipples, fingers kneading his ass.   
"You tell me," The voice had returned to his ear, husked and near manic, "You're the only one who actually gets to taste me, hyung."  
Youngbae's eyes clench closed at the title, a breath shuddering through his lips as he slides fingers into sweat slick hair. 

His dongsaeng is always wild, always so needy and willing to please. He's also unpredictable, and Youngbae finds it intoxicating. He never knows how their encounters will unfold, whether it be with a rigid cock inside him, or his dongsaeng on his knees, pouted lips full and spit slicked around his dick. As kisses are pressed hot and wet against his stomach, tongue laving against the sparse hair leading to his cock, Youngbae's breath hitches at the realisation that tonight, it may be the latter. 

He watches as deft fingers unclasp his belt, pop the button of his jeans, and strip both those and his boxers from his legs, the material pooling around his ankles as his dongsaeng's breath brushes hot and damp against his aching dick. He hisses in a breath, his lungs starved of oxygen, as his dongsaeng looks up at him through thick lashes, the tip of his tongue extending and dipping just barely into the slit of his cock. Youngbae watches with a tightness in his throat and an ache in his balls, as his dongsaeng pulls back just enough to connect a string of pre come and saliva from his mouth to Youngbae's cock. 

Youngbae tangles his fingers through brown locks, thrilling in the shuddered brush of air this causes against his overheated skin, before his dongsaeng is leaning back in, lips pressing against the head of his cock. He feels the slick slide of a hot tongue on the underside of his dick, the brush of his dongsaeng's lips still soft and teasing against his head, as another bead of pre come slips from his slit. 

It's obscene, filthy, watching Daesung on his knees, his innocent stage persona obliterated as he moans  in worship. 

Youngbae doesn't know how he ever got so lucky, but he counts his blessings on the daily, his head hitting the wall behind him as his dongsaeng finally takes the full head of his cock between his lips, his tongue hot and heavy, his mouth slack. Youngbae bites back a curse, Daesung meeting his gaze square on as he slowly curls his fingers around the length not yet being enveloped by the searing hot cavern of his mouth. He pulls off then, breath shuddering through him as he trails his tongue from Youngbae's balls to his slit, mouthing hot and wet against his skin, before rubbing Bae's leaking cock across his mouth, lids heavy as he moans openly. 

He's wanton like this, starving for cock, and Youngbae complies, rolling his hips so that he breaches Daesung's lips. He feeds himself into his dongsaeng's mouth and revels in the tight pull, the involuntary resistance when his cock hits the back of Dae's throat. Daesung turns his head then, Youngbae's dick forming an impressive shape along the inside of his cheek, and the older slides a hand down, caresses his dongsaeng's face, chews fiercely on his lip as he runs a thumb over the bulge of his cock.   
"Fuck," he breathes, and Daesung's lips curl around him, a teasing smirk, as he dips and swallows, throat constricting tight around Youngbae's length. 

Youngbae's knees near buckle, Daesung's throat working him tight and relentlessly.

Daesung has his hands on Youngbae's hips now, working his mouth up and down his hyung's shaft, his strength focusing on keeping Youngbae still. Despite his own strength, he feels dominated, controlled, and pleasure is skittering along his nerves as he inches closer and closer to release.   
"Fuck, Daesungah," Youngbae breathes, Daesung pulling back enough for his lips to catch on the head of his hyung's dick, "Look at you, you're filthy."  
Daesung smirks again, working his hands along the rigid length of Youngbae's cock, mouth suckling at the head, his tongue pressing soft swipes against the tip. 

Youngbae barely has time to warn his dongsaeng, before Daesung is pulling his mouth back, and Youngbae is coming in thick spurts across his own stomach. Groans are trapped in his throat, grinding out with each hot pulse that splashes across his skin and slides through the trail of hair across his abdomen. Youngbae is all but gasping for breath, as Daesung slowly rises to his feet, his tongue licking a thick stripe through the mess across his stomach, Youngbae's muscles quivering as the younger watches him with fierce determination in his eyes. Youngbae's throat is tight as Daesung swallows, licks his lips, threads a hand through Bae's hair and forces him to his knees. 

Youngbae's chest still heaves, still starved of oxygen, his blood thrumming with a post orgasm high that is a near physical itch. He reaches for Daesung's trousers, but the younger beats him there, tugging sharply on Youngbae's hair in a silent demand for him to stay still. Youngbae's breath stutters, catches in his throat, when Daesung's cock is finally free, his dongsaeng's length flushed and rigid, slick with pre come. Youngbae shivers, his eyes drifting to half mast as Daesung sways his hips forward, just enough to run his cock along Youngbae's lips.  
"Tell me, hyung," Daesung breathes, "Tell me how sweet I taste."

Youngbae swipes his tongue along his lips, collects Daesung's pre come on his tongue. His lashes flutter, savouring it, and he hears his dongsaeng's strained moan, hears the slick movement of Daesung's fist along his cock.   
"I'm gonna come all over your face, hyung," Daesung breathes, Youngbae's eyes snapping open as he groans, his own cock twitching with quickly renewing interest.   
"Do it," Youngbae murmurs, voice low and as needy as he can manage. He wants it, loves when his dongsaeng uses him, claims him like this. 

"You're filthy, Youngbae. What would the world think?" Daesung breathes, his thumb sliding across Youngbae's cheek and catching on his lips, prying his mouth open.   
"What would they think of you," Daesung continues, "Knowing that church isn't the only place you get on your knees? Knowing that my cock is so high up on the list of things you worship?"  
"Please..." Youngbae moans, not even sure what he's asking for, yet desperate for Daesung to provide.   
"You're beautiful like this, hyung," Daesung moans, his fingers tightening in Youngbae's hair and tilting his face back. 

Youngbae closes his eyes, his mouth still parted in his quest for oxygen, and Daesung's moans resonate through his very core as the first splash of his release hits Youngbae's cheek. 

Daesung vocalises a litany of curses, string after string of come hitting Youngbae's face. When Youngbae does open his eyes, Daesung is looking right at him, following the liquid trails of semen as they slide thick and hot across his hyung's face, collect on his hyung's tongue. Youngbae swallows, holds Dae's gaze, the younger's eyes burning holes into his own as he relinquishes his position on the floor. 

Daesung is on him in a heartbeat, lips clashing against his, deft fingers smearing a combination of sweat and come across Youngbae's skin. The older feels filthy, dirty in the basest of ways, and residual pleasure burns through him as Daesung's softening cock brushes his own. He moans long and low into his dongsaeng's mouth, as Daesung pulls back and begins lapping paths across his face.

Daesung's nose presses against Youngbae's, side by side, and the pair share a heated breath between them, urgency replaced with a slower simmer, a familiar affection too heated to be platonic.   
"You need a shower," Daesung murmurs, and Youngbae smirks, knowing full well the implications behind the simple remark.   
"I do," he replies lowly, his fingers already tracing patterns along the base of Daesung's spine, inching toward his ass.   
"Let's get clean," Daesung murmurs, voice thick with promise, "I need to get you filthy again."

Youngbae chews his lip and smirks, as his dongsaeng tosses him a torn singlet and watches as Youngbae drags it through the mess across his stomach. It's not the best they could do, but it's enough to get them back to their dorm, where Youngbae fully expects his dongsaeng to keep his promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Tabismouse

The drive home was excruciating, and intoxicating. Daesung sat himself on the back seat of their van, turning wide, innocent eyes at Youngbae as he patted the space beside him.

“Hyung you can sit back here with me,” he said, as Jiyong and Seungri fought over who would get the available window in the middle row. Seunghyun always got the other.

Youngbae flushed and tucked himself into the seat by Daesung. The two of them listened to the row ahead of them rehash their performance. Well, pretended to listen. Youngbae found it hard to focus when Daesung’s fingers kept dancing over him, stroking down his side, sliding up his inner thigh, reaching up to stroke the back of his neck.

An erection would be inadvisable, but like he could get Daesung to stop. Instead, he strategically placed his jacket in his lap and tried to avoid scratching at his stomach. He was filthy.

As if reading his mind, Daesung smirked at him in the half-light of a traffic signal just outside the idling van window. Youngbae had never prayed so hard as he did at that moment, for the van to hurry up and get home, for Daesung to stop tormenting, and for those fingers to stop their sliding under the jacket protecting him from ruin.

He focused on breathing and the sound of Jiyong’s voice.

“Aah, I feel so gross,” the leader said, “I call dibs on shower first - Leader's prerogative.”

“Yaaah,” Seungri whined and Youngbae bit down on his lower lip, hard, Daesung’s fingers toying with his fly.

“Seunghyun-hyung can go after me,” Jiyong said, smirking at the maknae stuck between the rapper line.

“Hyung!” Seungri shouted, he was ignored.

“Unless,” Jiyong looked back to Youngbae, “do you want to go next?”

Youngbae pressed his lips tight together as fingers began stroking around the head of his cock through infinitely thin denim.

“Nah, I think Bae-hyung should go last,” Daesung said cheerfully. Youngbae was painfully aware of the sweat coursing down his spine as Jiyong arched an eyebrow at them. His best friend shrugged and turned back around.

“K, Bae is last, I guess Ri can go after Seunghyun, then Dae.”

Youngbae closed his eyes, trying to ignore the palm rolling against his growing erection.

There was no hope for relief when they got to their shared dorm. Yes, it was much nicer than their first one, and they at least had their own rooms, but one shower and one television made things a bit awkward.

Youngbae had beelined for the couch, curling himself up in a ball of sensation and sexual need. Daesung, curse him, had sat down in the armchair right in front of him while the Seunghyuns sprawled on the floor, mindlessly arguing over what to watch.

“Ugh, I feel so dirty,” Daesung said to the room, “I’m like, caked in dry sweat.” Youngbae’s cock was so hard he felt dizzy.

“I just need a hot shower,” Daesung continued, spreading out his long legs and arching his back in a stretch. Youngbae was mesmerized by the small strip of skin revealed under the hem of Daesung’s shirt as it rode up. Daesung dragged a lazy hand over his stomach, palm pressed flat against abdomen and chest. “The water is gonna feel so good.”

“Seriously,” Seunghyun agreed, pausing in his abuse of Seungri.

Jiyong emerged, pink and glowing, from his shower and called out for everyone to go quick so they didn’t run out of hot water before disappearing back into his room. They were all going to pass out quickly after a night like tonight. Well - almost all.

They sat in communal silence, eyes glazed and pointed at the television as one by one they slipped into the shower and then to their rooms, until it was just Daesung and Youngbae. Seungri had bid his good night and the door of his room had barely snicked shut before Youngbae stood, grabbing at Daesung and dragging him to the bathroom.

“Hyung,” Daesung hissed but Youngbae just glared him into silence, erection pulling painfully at his pants. He closed the bathroom door behind them and turned on the water before pushing Daesung to sit on the bench beside the large shower stall.

“You sit there and you watch, you terrible Dongsaeng,” he said, voice low, so as not to be heard over the sound of the running water. He began to undulate his hips in a slow rhythm, hands running up and down the planes of his body. He dipped his fingers behind the fly of his pants, pulling and adjusting his hard cock. Daesung’s eyes traced the line of its length behind taut denim. One hand came up to touch it but Youngbae slapped it away, hard. “No, Dongsaeng, not after that little display in the van.”

Daesung whined and Youngbae brought a finger to his lips. They had to be quiet, after all.

Youngbae smirked and dragged his other hand up his stomach, bringing his shirt up to expose rippling abs. He flexed and swayed his hips again.

“We went too fast earlier,” Daesung whispered. Youngbae nodded and brought two hands up to grip the neck of his thin shirt. He pulled down hard and the fabric tore down the middle. He let the strips fall to the floor, bit his lower lip and thrust teasingly into the air between him and Daesung. Steam billowed out from the bath, licking and teasing at his chest.

“Fuck, hyung,” Daesung groaned, spreading his legs and reaching a hand down to unzip his overburdened fly. Youngbae stroked a thumb down his own aching shaft as he watched Daesung expose himself and fist his cock while staring into Youngbae’s eyes.

Youngbae slowly unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor. Daesung’s tongue stroked back and forth over his lower lip. “Hungry?” Young asked. Daesung nodded, stroking himself furiously.

“Stop,” Youngbae commanded, pulling Daesung’s hand from his cock, “You don’t get to come just yet.”

Daesung’s eyes were pleading up at him. Youngbae dragged his thumb over plump lips. “Get in the shower,” he said and Daesung stood, stripped and nearly fell getting himself under the water. “Kneel,” Youngbae murmured. Daesung knelt, water streaming over the muscles of his shoulders, abs, thighs, glistening over the hard length of his cock.

“Very nice,” Youngbae allowed himself to leer a little, as he joined his dongsaeng in the shower. He hissed as water pounded into his back.

He gripped Daesung’s head in both hands. “You drive me insane, Daesung-ah,” he breathed. Daesung closed his eyes, mouth reaching for Youngbae’s cock. “You tease,” Youngbae thrust just enough to press his head against those perfect lips, “and you tease.” He pulled back and Daesung scrunched up his face in a way that tugged at more than just his cock. “You tease so I can’t bear it,” he groaned as he pushed himself forward into Daesung’s hot, waiting mouth.

He bit his lips to avoid screaming as Daesung’s tongue began undulating along his length. He pulled back and Daesung did that thing with his tongue that made him feel like he was coming already.

“Oh, fuck, Daesung,” he gasped and he snapped his hips forward in a fast rhythm. He would never get enough of the sight of those soft lips stretched around his girth.

Daesung’s hands came up to grip at his hips, bringing his thrusts to a halt. Youngbae panted as Daesung pulled off of him with a smirk. He blinked trying to get his mind around what was happening as Daesung lifted one of his legs and slid under him.

“Daesung, what?” Suddenly he was pressed up against the tiles of the shower and soap was pouring over his backside. He tried to look behind him and saw Daesung on his knees, washcloth in hand. He was being cleaned, he registered. With one hand Daesung was dragging soap and water over his lower back, the curves of his ass, between his cheeks, down his thighs. The other hand snaked between his legs to grip firmly on his cock, stroking it slowly.

“We went too fast earlier,” Daesung repeated. Youngbae nodded and surrendered to the younger, as he rest his head on the tile. Daesung kept stroking him, hand moving so slow Youngbae was going mad. Just enough to keep him hard, too slow to ever come. It felt so good; the washing was leeching all the strain from his muscles, and the hand on his cock was sending slow spirals of heat through his core. He could feel precome gathering at his head before dripping down into the water. A stream of water poured down his back, rinsing away the suds coating his body.

Youngbae hissed as he felt himself spread, pressure suddenly pushing against his ass. “Daesuuung,” he groaned. He felt more than heard Daesung chuckle behind him. Oh, he never knew what he was going to get with Daesung.

It was why he could never get enough.

A tongue licked a long stripe from just behind his balls to tease at his entrance. One slender finger pressed into him, slicked with saliva and not hard or deep, just enough to give him a small stretch. The hand on his cock sped up.

Daesung nudged a shoulder at his thigh and he brought it up to rest a foot on the low shelf they used for bottles. Several bottles clattered to the floor but he didn’t care. Daesung’s fingers, hands, lips were all too much. His nails tried to dig into tile as Daesung repositioned under him. He groaned, his balls encased in Daesung’s mouth.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, he thought as his hips began to rock themselves. Every thrust pushed him into Daesung’s fist and back onto his finger. A tongue was swirling and pressing on the sensitive skin of his balls, the delicate flesh behind them. Shocks were swirling up from his cock. His eyes blacked out as he thrust again and again to the tight fist and impaled himself on Daesung.

“I’m- I’m-,” he struggled to speak as his body spasmed, come streaking over tile.

Daesung stood and pressed against him, hard length nestled in the cleft of his ass. “Youngbae, one day you’ll accept that I love tormenting you like this,” he said, nuzzling at the back of Youngbae’s head. The shorter man fell back, limp, into Daesung’s arms. Kisses rained down on his head, his neck. He arched his back, rubbing his ass over Daesung’s length.

“Hold on,” Daesung whispered as he propped Youngbae against the tile. Cool air stung Youngbae’s flesh for a moment before warmth returned. Daesung snickered behind him as a bottle snapped open and closed. Slick fingers probed at his entrance.

“From the maknae’s secret stash,” Daesung explained. Youngbae grimaced then groaned as two fingers began working into him.

“You’re so hot when you come, hyung,” Daesung whispered. Lips and tongue slid over the tattoo on the nape of his neck. A second hand gripped him at the intersection of the cross on his ribs. “So damn hot, I just want to make you come and come and come...” Daesung murmured as his fingers kept working his hyung.

“I just want to be inside you. I want to fill you up, stretch you, use you,” Daesung’s words sank into him, warming his loose body. Youngbae smiled, the fingers were working their magic. Arousal was pulling at him again. There was no way he could come again but he could ride those fingers for hours.

Eventually a third finger slid in and his eyes stung with the stretch. “Daesung-ah,” he whined, “Daesung please.”

He was empty for a moment before he could feel Daesung pressing into him. They’d done this often enough that Daesung knew how to tilt his hips, knew just the angle to - Youngbae’s world flashed white. He felt like he was coming, like wave after wave of orgasm was ripping through him with every thrust. A hand clamped down firmly over his mouth, reducing his shouts to low, whimpering moans.

“Yes, hyung,” Daesung groaned as he thrust. “I won’t last, can’t last, you’re too tight, hot-,” poetry, lust and filth spilled from Daesung’s lips until he silenced himself by burying teeth into the muscles of Youngbae’s neck. Youngbae arched and writhed, body convulsing as Daesung pulsed within him.

Lukewarm water poured over their spent bodies. They wrapped themselves around each other to keep from falling. Youngbae found Daesung’s lips with his own, soft kisses interrupting their shared breaths. Youngbae smiled into a kiss. “We really need to clean up if we don’t want to get frozen,” he said against Daesung's mouth. Daesung nodded and reached for the soap.

 

\------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: this was legit the most fun I've had writing in a while. No thank you to TOPcorn who tortured me as she wrote the first part. A gazillion thanks for letting me destroy these boys again. SunDae is absolutely the hottest ship in the fandom. Also ignore the tense change. We each wrote in the style most comfortable for us..... what its a pwp?!? -Tabismouse)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Tabismouse

Daesung waited until the dorm had been quiet for a couple hours. Assaulting Youngbae-hyung was always more difficult during promotions, but he was patient. He’d kept himself awake and at a low level of arousal by flipping through the photos he had stored on his phone. Photos of Youngbae in various stages of undress, flexing to show lines of musculature, sweat slicked and flesh pink with arousal. Daesung had made his hyung pose for him on their last vacation.

He rubbed at his half hard cock as he flicked through closeups of shoulders, jawline, pecs. He stayed for a while on a black and white image of his hyung’s chest, pert dark nipples stained with streaks of white. That had been a fun afternoon. His hand sped up when he got to the ones of Youngbae’s back. It was a thing of beauty, rippling planes and dips sheathed in slick, smooth skin. But what got him most was the ink. The dark lines of his tattoo. He groaned and stopped himself. Lowkey arousal, he reminded himself. It would not do him any good to come yet.

Eventually he judged enough time had passed and he shut off his light and slowly made his way to Youngbae’s room. The dark hallway was chill against the bare skin of his chest, and his thin pajama pants didn’t do much either. He padded as quickly as possible down to Youngbae’s room, not bothering to knock but simply letting himself in.

Soft snores came from a pile of blankets in the middle of the bed. Thankfully, Youngbae had fallen asleep with his desk lamp on. Daesung slipped off his pants as he made his way to the bed, lifting a corner of blanket and sliding himself along Youngbae’s warmed skin. He appreciated that Youngbae slept nearly naked, the heat on his skin made him groan.

Youngbae shifted, curling around Daesung and opening sleepy eyes. “You’re here,” he said. Daesung loved his sleepy voice, deep and rough and raw. He hummed a response as he rolled his hips, cock half hard as it pressed against Youngbae’s silk boxers. Silk, really hung?

Youngbae’s breath caught in a way that tugged delightfully at Daesung’s cock and he pressed a heated kiss to his hyung’s neck.

“You have too many clothes on hyung,” Daesung whispered.

“I’m not wearing anything, Dae-,” Youngbae grunted as Daesung manhandled him, stripping him of his underwear.

“Now you aren’t wearing anything,” Daesung corrected before moving down to kneel between spread legs. He took Youngbae into his mouth, so thick and long. He groaned as he felt Youngbae grow in his mouth to hit the back of his throat. He sucked and swirled his tongue, closing his eyes to savor the musky taste he adored. He ran hands up and down thick thighs in time with the bobbing of his head. He felt Youngbae stretch out under him, body going taut as his hands reached up to grip at the headboard.

Daesung dragged nails over skin down thighs, and around to palm at the cheeks of Youngbae’s ass. He lifted Youngbae up, tilting his hips and pushing him further into Daesung’s mouth. He opened his eyes to watch Youngbae, muscles taut and face tense with pleasure. Their eyes met and Daesung felt his own cock jump.

He kneaded the flesh of Youngbae’s ass with his fingers while his head pulled off cock to focus on head. He pressed his lips to the base of Youngbae’s head and swirled his tongue, flicking and rubbing over throbbing flesh. He sucked, pulling the taste of pre-come from his hyung’s body.

He pulled off with a loud pop, spit and precome slicking his lips. He dragged his tongue over them. “Delicious,” he said, taking Youngbae’s length in hand. He moved up, supporting himself with one hand by Youngbae’s head. He took Youngbae’s lips as he lined up their cocks, taking them both in his long fingers. He could barely hold them both.

“You’re so thick, hyung.”

Youngbae thrust up into his hand, pushing Daesung into an answering thrust. His hand stretched to hold them as they kissed and rocked into each other. With the blanket over them, their skin over heated. Daesung felt sweat coursing down his back, between them as they slid against each other.

Youngbae’s mouth became insistant, needy. He licked and bit on Daesung’s lips. He sucked at Daesung’s tongue, swirling his own around it, loving his tongue like it was a cock. Youngbae pushed his own tongue up, filling Daesung.

“Fuck, Bae-ya,” Daesung groaned. Legs came up to hook themselves around his thighs and suddenly he needed both hands on his hyung. He dropped to elbows and knees, burying the fingers of both hands in Youngbae’s dark hair. He kissed with everything he had, lips, heart and soul.

Youngbae’s inhibitions dropped, he forgot the need for silence as he began to moan into Daesung’s mouth. His moans were always so surprisingly low. They shook something deep in Daesung as they pressed chest to chest, stomach to stomach.  Their body’s thrust against each other, cocks pinned between them.

Daesung thrilled at the feeling of sweat slicked muscles sliding against his owns. Lightly calloused hands ran up and down his back, slid over biceps and shoulders, danced over the muscles of his sides before coming up to press at the back of his head, pushing their kisses deeper and deeper.

Their body’s flexed and curved into each other. The pleasure rolling up between them with each thrust was delightful, sinful, and no where near enough to reach orgasm. Still they kissed, until mouths and tongues and lips were raw. They kissed until their cocks demanded release and still they keep kissing. Until Daesung broke off, desperate for release.

“Dae,” Youngbae said, confused as Daesung flips him over onto his back. Daesung feasted on his back, dragging lips and teeth over dark skin. He took time to trace the curve of the tattoos at his shoulder and side. He dragged his weeping cock over Youngbae’s ass, thrust it up over the curve at the small of his back. He rolled up, leaving precome to stain Youngbae’s spine, until he stopped, knees pressed on either side of his hyung’s ribs. He tangled his fingers in Youngbae’s hair, pinning his head down. He could feel Youngbae thrusting down into the bed below him. He took himself in hand and strokes hard and fast. He loved the ink adorning his hyung’s lean, lithe body. He loved the contrast of it against his skin. He stroked even faster as Youngbae’s groans become frantic.

He came hard, come shooting out in hot streaks, painting the tattoo between Youngbae’s shoulders. It pooled into the hollow between his shoulders as Youngbae writhed below him. White and black streaked across tanned flesh, the sight was delightful. Daesung dropped his head to lick at it, cleaning his hyung.

“Daesung-ah,” Youngbae said. He was breathless and desperate.

“You want to come, hyung?” Daesung asked, arching a brow.

Youngbae whimpered into his sheets.

“Turn over, love,” Daesung said , fumbling at the side table.

Youngbae rolled over, aching cock straining up towards Daesung. He settled himself on Youngbae’s thighs, grasping his cock in one hand. The other moved down. Daesung arched himself so Youngbae could see him press one slick finger into himself.

“Oh, shit, Daesung.”

Daesung smirked at him and rocks down onto his own finger and Youngbae tried to thrust up into the hand around his cock. Daesung shook his head and with forefinger and thumb, pressed hard into the base of Youngbae’s cock.

  
  


Youngbae watched in sensual torment as Daesung fucked himself with his own fingers, hips rocking and thrusting as he spread himself while denying Youngbae any form of friction or release. Slowly one finger became two, and Daesung groaned as he began to stretch himself. His cock rose to semi-hard. He dropped his head back as he slowly curled a third finger, pressing it against his entrance.

“Youngbae,” he whispered as he filled himself. Youngbae felt tears of need stinging at his eyes. Daesung removed the hand from his cock and poured a stream of lubricant over him. It was shocking and cold and then in one swift move Daesung was over him, on him, around him. Youngbae’s hands went to Daesungs hips and his body arced up in pleasure. Daesung was a furnace around him, tight and wet. Hands dug into his chest as Daesung rode him.

“Please, Daesung,” Youngbae begged. And Daesung leaned down over him, pressing abused lips with his own. He wrapped arms around his dongsaeng and came, spending himself in Daesung’s beautiful body.

They lay, spent and drained, for a while after. Their chests rose and fell, at first frantic but eventually slowing to a steady rhythm. Daesung strokee fingers through Youngbae’s hair. Youngbae dragged his palm over Daesung’s back.

“I’m filthy,” Youngbae complained. Daesung laughed. “I need a bath. You need a bath.”

“We can’t shower in the middle of the night, hyung.”

“Filthy,” Youngbae repeated.

“Lay in your filth, hyung, and you can get first dibs on shower in the morning.”

“Filthy,” Youngbae whispered as he drifted back to sleep.

 


End file.
